I Would Forgive Him For Anything
by anny385
Summary: Remember in Broken Arrow when Abby said she would forgive her father for anything? What happens when she finds out a secret about her father? Would she really forgive him?


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Remember in Broken Arrow when Abby said she would forgive her father for anything? What happens when she finds out a secret about her father? Would she really forgive him?

I Would Forgive Him For Anything

Abby worked in her lab with her music turned up and her eyes on the computer. She was testing fibers and fingerprints for Team Gibbs after they had brought her the evidence. She enjoyed her job and couldn't think of doing anything else. She loved working at NCIS. She had a father figure in Gibbs, a brother in Tony, a friend in McGee and Ziva.

She walked to the evidence again and began looking at it again when the computer beeped and she went back to see what she had gotten. At the very moment that the fingerprints came onto the computer Gibbs came in.

"You must be psychic Gibbs. My computer just dinged."

Gibbs just smiled and gave her the Caf Pow he was carrying. "What do you got Abs?"

"The fingerprint belongs to Petty Officer Vincent Garrett."

"Thanks, Abby." He said as he turned and walked out.

Finally it was time to go home. Tomorrow was Saturday and for that she was glad. She drove home and went inside. She had to get ready for bowling with the nuns.

The next day she had gotten up early and fixed herself breakfast and then she got dressed. A few hours later there was a knock on the door. She wondered who this man was at the door.

"Hello." Abby said as she answered the door.

"Hello, are you Abigail Scuito?"

"Why?"

"Because if you are you are my sister."

"I only have one brother."

"I was told by my mother that Daniel Scuito was my father. I know that he was deaf and I also have a picture of him."

"Are you sure about this?" She narrowed her eyes to the man in front of her.

"Yes, I'm sure." He produced a photo of three people and the man was holding a baby.

"That's my father." Abby said as she stared at the photo in her hands.

"Yes, that's what my Mom said."

"I don't know if I believe you. How do I know that you aren't lying? My father would never cheat on his wife."

"Are you sure about that?" Asked the man. After a while he didn't realize that he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself. My name is Daniel Junior named after our Dad."

"I need to do a test to make sure that you aren't lying."

"I understand."

"Follow me." She said as she picked up her things. She was going to take him to NCIS, so she could do a DNA test.

She punched the button and Daniel made his way besides Abby. She hoped that what Daniel said wasn't true. Her father would never cheat on her Mom. She walked towards her lab as soon as the elevators opened and turned on her babies.

She then turned to Daniel and took his DNA and then let it run. She didn't know what to say to Daniel as she waited for the DNA to run. What if it was true? What if Daniel was her half brother? The computer beeped as it was finally done and she looked at it in shock. It was true. Daniel was her half brother. Her father had cheated on her Mom and she didn't like it at all. This couldn't be happening. Then she remembered that she had told Timmy that she would forgive her father for anything when she had said that about Tony's father. She was wrong. She couldn't forgive this.

"I am your brother."

Abby turned to her half brother. "I'm sorry, but I can't look at you. You need to leave."

"Maybe someday you can like me as your brother."

"I can't forgive my father for cheating on my Mom. I could have never believed that my Dad could have done this."

"I'm sorry." Daniel said as he turned to leave. He had always wanted siblings and now that he had found one of them she didn't want him around him. Of course he didn't blame her, but it still hurt. He made his way towards his car and left. He hoped that he could meet her again and maybe her brother too.

Abby stood there and couldn't believe that her words spoken weeks ago came back to haunt her.

The End


End file.
